


Goddamnit, Cas!

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, Castiel is a Tease, Castiel's dom eyebrow, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Human Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Panties-Wearing Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Castiel, mention of anal sex, realistic prep mentioned, who put realism in my porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Tumblr prompt of sorts. Human!Cas has an oral fixation and it is positively destroying Dean's ability to think. Cas isn't trying to be a cocktease, but Dean is about to burst. And yeah, Cas is a total cocktease.





	Goddamnit, Cas!

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, let me know if you see any glaring errors.
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr, Imbiowaresbitch

"Goddamnit, Cas! Do you have to do that?!" Dean shouted suddenly, then stormed out of the kitchen. He stalked to his room, muttering and running his hands through his dark blond hair.

Ever since Cas had become human, he'd developed what could only be called an oral fixation. He went through suckers faster than Gabriel would, he nibbled on his pens when they were researching a case.

And now his angel--no, not _his_ , not an angel either! Now Cas had discovered fudgesicles. Rich chocolatey frozen treats. As though watching Cas deepthroat the thing wasn't bad enough, he apparently _really_ enjoyed the taste.

Either that or he was planning on a career in porn, and was practicing the sound effects.

_Don't think about Cas and porn, don't... sonofabitch!_

So Cas had entered the kitchen at nearly 9 p.m., greeted Dean with his usual deep rasp, then proceeded to suck and slurp and twirl his tongue around the popsicle. And Dean had snapped.

And now he was pacing in his room, with a raging hard-on, his head spinning with thoughts of getting his angel on his knees, and finally the hunter gave up.

He kicked off his boots and hauled his Zeppelin tshirt over his head, then dropped onto his beloved memory foam mattress with a sigh. He normally liked to draw things out, but although Sam was out on a hunt with Jody for a few days, Cas was still in the bunker.

He'd have to be quick, no toys, no lingering.

He flicked through his mental card catalogue of spank bank material, when Patrick Swayze circa Dirty Dancing popped into his mind.

 _What the hell, Swayze gets a pass,_ he thought to himself. He'd long since come to terms with being bi, but this time it seemed like forbidden fruit. He pictured the wild-haired, cleanly muscled actor with broad shoulders and that narrow waist. Dean idly mused that he preferred thicker, more powerful thighs, someone who could just pound him into his mattress. His cock twitched at the thought.

He reached down and popped his fly, and shimmied out of his jeans. He glanced down and groaned, suddenly remembering that he'd slipped into a new pair of satin panties this morning. Usually he wore pink, or lavender, or peach.

He stroked himself over the fabric and bit back a moan.

These? These were brilliantly blue, like a summer sky, or a crystal blue lake.

 _Or Cas' eyes_.

"FUCK!" Dean groaned loudly as his cock throbbed, leaking precome, darkening the fabric.

Now that he'd pictured those eyes, there was no turning back. He slid a hand down to play with his balls, and moaned at the image of Cas on his knees, those pink, chapped lips sucking him down.

"Fuck, _Cas_ ," he groaned, then froze as a knock sounded at his door.

“Dean…”

Dean bit his lip, his angel's deep, rasping voice hitting him like a punch to the gut. Without thinking about it, he slid his hand inside his panties and started stroking his cock. He cleared his throat, fighting to keep his voice normal.

"Yeah, Cas?" he responded, his voice a bit huskier than usual.

"Dean, I wanted to apologize. I'm not certain what I did, but clearly I have caused you some distress." He paused, and Dean fought a whimper as his palm slicked with precome as he waited for his angel's voice again. "Dean, what exactly did I do to prompt your outburst?"

“N-nothin’, Cas,” he said carefully, his breathing hitching at the thought of getting caught like this. “I just… just woke up on the wrong s-side of the bed, been havin’ an off day, s-sorry ‘bout that. _fuck_...” He barely breathed the last, his cock slick and hot in one hand, the other trailing down to press against his pucker right through the panties.

“Very well.  May… may I ask you a question?” Cas’ voice sounded uncertain, a hitch to his voice Dean had never heard, and Dean could picture that adorable head-tilt that he did.

“Shoot,” Dean replied, his voice sounding strangled even in his own ears.

“Dean,” Cas’ voice was suddenly even deeper, and Dean turned his head to bite his pillow against the moan he let out. There was a muffled gasp from outside his door, and Dean froze. He raised himself on his elbows, turning towards the door and listened.  After a moment he bit his lip, unable to contain the moan that escaped him.

He was in his 30s. He knew _exactly_ what that wet _schlick_ sound meant. His heart rate spiked, and a flush spread down his chest.

“Cas?” he called, returning his hand to his cock, stroking it slowly over his panties again.

“Yes, Dean?” came the low reply, slightly out of breath.

“What… what did you want to ask me?”

There was a thunk against his door, and Dean realised Cas had dropped his head against the door.

“I… I had a question about human behaviour,” he explained in a rush, his words ending on a grunt.

 _Fuck it,_ Dean thought to himself.

“Why don't you come in, and we can talk about whichever human behaviour it is that has your panties in a twist.” He smirked at the expression, his thumb rubbing over the slit at the head of his cock, soaking the panties further with more precome.

“Y--you want me to come in?” Cas stumbled over his words, his voice low and husky. “Are you sure?”

Dean shivered, the question suddenly loaded with meaning.

“Because if you're not,” and Dean's eyes widened at the suddenly seductive tone. “I can stay here and you can continue to masturbate to the thought of my lips around your cock.”

All the air left Dean's lungs in a punched out moan, his eyes flying to the door as it opened and Cas strode towards him, his jeans undone, his cock bobbing with each step.

“You sneaky _fucker!_ You've been torturing me deliberately!” Dean accused, reaching a hand up to grab Cas by the tshirt, his own AC/DC shirt he noted with possessive pride, and hauling him down onto the bed.

“Well, you were never going to make a move without a kick in the ass,” Cas retorted, stripping off his borrowed shirt. “No matter what you wanted.”

Cas loomed over him suddenly, and Dean felt a shiver roll down his spine.

“What _I_ wanted, huh?” he challenged, his green eyes flicking unconsciously to Cas’ lips.

“Dean, I've been hearing your prayers for years.  And you're very loud when you pleasure yourself,” Cas explained, casually knocking Dean's hand aside and running his palm up the satin-bound shaft. “Especially when you call my name when you come.  I know everything, including your ridiculous notion that you aren't good enough for an angel. Well I'm human now, and I'm right here. And you're mine!”

Dean had a witty rejoinder ready, he did. But as he opened his mouth to say something sarcastic, he found his lips claimed in a searing, passionate kiss. He was suddenly reminded that as an angel, Cas had been a soldier of God. Forceful, determined, and focused on his goal. Dean surrendered under the onslaught.

Cas plundered his mouth, their teeth clacking, then he was nipping at Dean's lower lip, nudging his head back to trail kisses and bites down the column of Dean's neck.

He sucked a mark on Dean's collarbone, and leaned back to inspect it. His eyes darkened as he saw the mark he'd left, and Dean chuckled breathlessly, rutting slowly against Cas’ hand.

“Are you marking your territory, angel?” he smirked, fighting a blush as the endearment slipped past his lips.

Cas gave him a wicked grin, and laid a gentle kiss to his upper arm, where his handprint had once branded Dean.

“Wuh… was that a claim? Cas, you possessive bastard!” Dean laughed, then moaned as Cas squeezed his cock lightly on the upstroke.

“The moment I touched your soul in hell, I knew you were mine. And it's past time for me to claim you,” Cas’ voice seemed impossibly deep, and Dean whimpered when his angel thrust lightly against his thigh, smearing precome along his hip.

Cas slid out of Dean's grip, moving down the bed slowly, pausing to toy with Dean's nipples, sucking on one then the other, then tugging on the hardened nub lightly with his teeth. Dean bucked up against his mouth, crying out at the sharp pleasure. He fisted his hands in Cas’ hair, tugging the dark locks until it had that unbearably sexy, just fucked look that he loved so much. Cas’ eyes met his as he moved lower, and the knowing gleam in Cas’ gaze as he smirked up at Dean was just about the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Cas stroked a fingertip down the length of Dean's cock, watching as it twitched under his fingers, the wet spot at the tip spreading.

“Oh, fuck, Cas, I so want you to fuck me…” Dean moaned, thrusting his hips up blindly. His eyes slid shut, and he thrust again, chasing any friction he could find.

Suddenly the head of his cock was enveloped in a wet heat, and Dean's stared down at Cas as he mouthed at his cock through the blue satin. His angel drew back, blowing lightly over the sodden fabric, which felt far cooler in the absence of his mouth.

“Cas, angel, are you trying to kill me here? Fuck …”

“Dean,” Cas’ voice was fond, and exasperated. “How many times--” he dropped a kiss onto Dean's hipbone. “--have I brought you back from the brink--” he dragged his nose lightly over Dean's shaft. “--or further? Do you really think I would kill you now?” He bent suddenly, nibbling and sucking a bruise on Dean's opposite hip, holding him still when he writhed underneath him.

“Cas,” Dean groaned, his hands scrabbling at the sheets for purchase. “Angel, quit teasing, baby.”

“Hmmmm?” Cas hummed against his skin, his eyes dark with arousal.  “Use your words, Dean.”

“You little shit… fuck, Cas, I want you so bad angel. I want you to suck me down, I wanna fuck your mouth, see those beautiful lips wrapped around my cock, I want you to fuck me so hard I feel it for days…”

Cas groaned, and bit Dean's thigh, hovering over that edge between pleasure and pain. Dean gave a hoarse shout, his pupils blown wide as he stared down at him. His brow furrowed suddenly, and he fell back on the pillow with a frustrated groan.

“What is it, Dean?” Cas crawled up to lay next to his would-be lover, cupping his cheek and pulling him over to meet his eyes. He ran his thumb over Dean's lower lip, and gasped quietly when Dean flicked out his tongue to trace over the pad of his thumb. Dean reached up and took Cas’ hand, holding him still.  He leaned forward, resting their foreheads against each other.

“Well, I want you inside of me, but I definitely wasn't expecting this today. I haven't had a chance to … um… prep.” He flushed slightly, then drew back to see the look of confusion on Cas’ face.

“Dean, I've watched porn,” the ex-angel started, and Dean felt a bolt of lust at the thought of his angel jerking off to porn, “would my fingers not suffice?”

Dean dropped his head back on his pillow with another groan, covering his face with a hand, his cheeks crimson. This was not the conversation he wanted to be having just now.

“First of all, please don't go to porn for accuracy.  For stretching, yes, that would work, and hell yes, it would feel amazing.  But, um…” he sighed, then said in a rush, “ _Ineedanenemafirst_.”

“Pardon?” Cas seemed even more confused, and Dean whimpered, his erection flagging slightly the longer they spoke about the very unsexy part of anal sex.

“Enema. To um… clean things out…”

Cas thought that over for a moment, and nodded.

“I see your point. So, for today we should stick to you fucking my mouth?” he asked matter-of-factly, and Dean nearly swallowed his tongue.

“Uhh.. yes please?” Dean stared at Cas in surprise, then chuckled.  Angel or human, this was still Cas. A bubble of warmth spread in his chest at the thought.

Cas slid his hand over Dean's pecs, down his chest to his middle, and Dean fought not to twitch away. Cas seemed to notice his discomfort, and shimmied down the bed to kiss his way over Dean's stomach.

“Angel, wh--what're you doing?” he asked, squirming a little.

Cas’ blue eyes pinned him to the bed, and the dark haired man traced his tongue around Dean's navel, then nosed at the trail leading downward.

“Worshipping you. I don't have time for every inch of your body right now, so I'm going for the highlights.” He crawled back up the bed, and laid a tender, almost chaste kiss against Dean's lips. He kissed his cheekbones as they flushed, then placed a feather-light kiss on each closed eye. He moved down and kissed the point of his jaw, rubbing his stubble against Dean’s. Then the soft, sensitive spot just under his ear.

As Cas slid down to Dean's collarbone, the hunter was squirming and tugging on Cas’ hair lightly. Cas traced kisses down Dean's ribs, pausing here and there to nibble at a scar, the signs of a life of hunting. By the time Cas reached his cock, it was rock hard and twitching again.

Cas breathed lightly over his cock, and Dean murmured his praise softly, his tone soft and coaxing.

“That's it, angel. Are you going to open up for me, baby?” Dean teased lightly, tracing Cas’ lips with a gentle finger.

Cas smirked up at him, and took the edge of the satin panties in his teeth. He worked his way down til he slid off the end up the bed, coming to a rest kneeling on the floor. Their eyes met for a breathless moment, then Cas grabbed Dean around his thighs, and hauled the startled man down the bed. Dean's eyes widened in surprised arousal, and his cock throbbed with interest at being manhandled.

“Fuck, baby, that is so hot!” he whispered, his voice husky and raw. Cas simply stood, sliding his own jeans to the floor, when Dean noticed his angel was going commando. He thought back to the way he'd noticed Cas' jeans hugging his ass and thighs, and whimpered when his memory shifted just slightly with this new information.

Cas bent over him again, kissing him passionately, all teeth and tongues. When Cas finally drew back, their lips were swollen and red, and Dean's head was spinning.

“Damn, Cas, you're driving me crazy!” Dean complained.  He did not whine, absolutely not.

“Consider it payback, for all the years we could have been doing this.” Cas looked down at him with his lips pressed together, one eyebrow arched high.

Dean fought to hide a shiver. He'd been helpless against what he called Cas’ dom eyebrow from day one, leading to more inappropriately timed boners than he cared to count. He kept his expression from changing easily enough, what's a little more mindless lust between friends with a profound bond? But his traitorous cock twitched, leaking more precome onto his stomach.

Cas gave him a look of pure lust, and knelt gracefully, wrapping one hand about the base of Dean's cock. He ran his tongue from root to tip, sucking lightly at his slit. Dean bucked underneath him, and Cas drew back, flicking his tongue against the frenulum, pulling a desperate gasp from him.

“Oh, and Dean,” Cas murmured, slowly swirling his tongue around the head of Dean's cock. He waited until Dean looked down at him. “If you hadn't been so adamant about being unworthy of me as an angel, I could have “prepped” you,” and there were the air quotes, “with my grace, and we wouldn't have needed to wait for another day for me to be inside you.”

Without waiting for a response to that bit of insight, Cas took him down, the head of Dean's cock bumping the back of his throat, and even as Dean cried out Cas’ name, his angel swallowed. Dean's vision went white for a moment, his toes curling as he grabbed Cas' hair.

Cas held there for a moment, then drew back, lapping at the thick vein running the length of Dean's cock. He took a breath and hilted Dean again, swallowing once, twice, then pulling back to breathe again. He suckled at the head a moment, then let it slide from his lips with an obscene _pop!_

“Dean,” he rasped, his voice more gravelly than ever. “I thought you said you wanted to fuck my mouth… what are you waiting for?”

Dean let out a low groan, then as Cas opened his mouth for him again, he snapped his hips up into the waiting wet heat. Cas let his throat relax, moaning his approval, his hands resting on Dean's thighs lightly. He bobbed up and down, and fell into a rhythm with his lover. He met Dean's brilliant green eyes, and a spark of mischief overtook him. He circled the base of Dean's cock with his thumb and a finger, just adding a little extra pressure on each thrust. When he heard Dean brokenly moan his name, it sent a spike of lust down his spine to nail him in the gut, his own cock weeping precome.

He closed his mouth around Dean, hollowing his cheeks and pressing his tongue against the underside of his cock. He heard Dean grunt at the changed sensation, felt his hands tighten in his hair.

“Mmm, angel, Cas, fuck, you feel so good. Baby, can't wait for you to fuck me, Cas, want you to fill me up.” Cas moaned, swallowing the bitter precome, then opened his mouth to let Dean thrust freely. Dean's cock and Cas’ hand were both slick with precome and spit, and Cas started moving his hand with each bob of his head. He slid his other hand between Dean's thighs, fondling his balls lightly, caressing the delicate skin, then pulled off Dean's cock suddenly.

“Caaaaasssss!” Dean whined, thrusting into Cas’ hand, but searching for that sucking heat again. He glanced down, just as Cas arched an eyebrow at him and licked over his balls. “Oh _fuck_ , angel! Oh, yes, baby, _please!_ ”

Cas delicately rolled one testicle with his tongue, sucking it carefully into his mouth first, then the second. Dean was thrusting wildly into his hand, and Cas could feel his lover's thighs tensing, and knew he was close. He deliberately drooled down Dean's crack, then popped off and deepthroated his cock again. When Dean started thrusting frantically, Cas swallowed hard, and pressed the knuckle of one finger to that sweet spot between his balls and his pucker. Dean whimpered and his fists clenched in Cas’ hair again, the sharp tug nearly painful, but Cas found himself moaning in response. He pressed a second knuckle against Dean's tightly furled pucker, and Dean was suddenly tugging on his hair, calling his name frantically.

“Cas, angel, off baby, I'm gonna… I'm coming, oh fuck baby, I'm gonna… _Castiel!”_ Dean's voice cracked on a shout, his stomach and thighs locking up, his cock pulsing as he came down Cas’ throat. Cas moaned and suckled him slowly, stroking him gently through his orgasm, before letting him go with a sigh. He looked up the gorgeous line of Dean's body, his chest flushed pink and still heaving as he panted, one arm thrown over his eyes, the muscles in his bicep and shoulder pulled taut.

“Cas,” Dean rasped, then coughed and tried again. “Cas, cmere, angel.”

Cas stood carefully, frowning absently as his knees cracked, then crawled up the bed to lay next to Dean.

“Uh uh, baby. I wanna taste you, cmere…” He pulled on Cas's arm, and tapped on his own chest, and Cas drew a shuddering breath.

“Planning on returning the favour, Dean?” he asked intently, the blue of his eyes nearly swallowed by pupil.

“Mmmmm… unfortunately for you, I _do_ have a gag reflex, but I promise I'll make you feel good, angel.”

Cas moved further up the bed, and straddled Dean's chest, leaning forward to slide his cock against Dean's lips. Dean's eyes were dark and hungry, and he ran his tongue over the head of Cas’ cock, the glans nearly purple with arousal.

“Deeeeeaaaan,” Cas moaned his name like a porn star, and rolled his hips forward. Dean wrapped one hand around Cas’ cock, and pulled it down to his mouth. He ran his tongue over the head, catching the precome dripping from Cas’ slit, then bent his neck to take him further into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and twirled his tongue over the head of his cock, feeling it swell and throb in his mouth. He drew back for just a moment.

“Cmon, angel, come for me,” he ordered, taking the head of his cock into his mouth again, and Cas rolled his torso and hips in a wave that was pure sin.

“Mmmm, Dean… feels so… _uh_ … _uh… umffffuuuuuck!”_ Cas came with a guttural groan, nearly collapsing over Dean before catching himself on trembling arms.

Dean swallowed repeatedly, but a bit of come escaped the corner of his mouth and ran down his chin. As Cas pulled back shakily, their eyes met and Cas grinned a happy, sated grin. His angel leaned down for a kiss, moaning as he tasted himself on Dean's tongue, then pulled back and lapped at the come trailing down Dean's chin.

“Holy fuck, Cas, you are the sexiest thing I have ever seen. Once we can walk, we're going shopping.” Dean ran possessive hands down Cas' back, coming to rest on hipbones so sharp he thought he should check for cuts.

 _Definitely taking my time with those next time,_ he thought to himself with a smirk.

“Shopping, for what exactly?” Cas asked, nuzzling at his cheek, nibbling on his earlobe.

Dean pulled his angel into his arms, and cuddled close, shifting them around until his head was pillowed on Cas' chest.

“Supplies for next time, for one,” he murmured, stifling a yawn against Cas’ skin.

“And… you _want_ there to be a next time?” Cas sounded uncertain, and Dean lifted up on his elbow to stare at his angel.

Cas’ eyes were heavily lidded, and his cheeks were still flushed from his orgasm. Dean pillowed his head on his arms, sprawled across Cas’ chest, waiting for Cas to look at him. When those brilliant blue eyes met his, there was a shy, half fearful look in them, and Dean wanted to gut whoever put that look there.  Trouble was, it had been him, and years of pushing his angel away.

“Castiel,” he whispered, and Cas’ eyes widened, as Dean so rarely used his full name. “I'm not letting you go. You claimed me, right? Well I'm claiming you. You're mine.”

Dean pressed his lips to Cas’ gently, the tender kiss a promise. Cas tugged a blanket over them, and pulled him close, his arms strong around his lover. Dean listened as Cas’ breathing deepened and slowed, and he grinned when a soft snore escaped his angel.

“I love you, Cas,” he whispered, then burrowing closer, he drifted off to sleep.

In the quiet, Cas’ blue eyes trailed over Dean's profile, and he smiled softly.

“I know, Dean. I love you too.”


End file.
